


The Snow Queen's Heart

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety OTP Battle Submissions [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Background KagaKuro, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I couldn’t do anything against those ice-like eyes. But if it’s Kuroko, he will certainly stand back up again. He will be able to melt the ice.” (-Ch227).</p><p>My own translation of that famous quote from Ch227.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Queen's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many I wrote for BPS's OTP challenge. I wrote for a different ship for every one of my submissions this time, which was just as well because none of the ships I like made it to the top three haha.

_Once upon a time, there was a boy with a childhood friend. This childhood friend was the highlight of the boy’s life because this friend was kind and bright and confident. Everything that charmed and drew the boy to him, this friend had in spades._

_But because this friend was kind and bright and confident, he fell in love with the Snow Queen and wanted to melt his heart. It was something only someone as courageous, as certain of their abilities and place in the world as this friend could have managed. It was something the boy had never dared to think of in terms of himself._

_But this friend was only kind and bright and confident, he was not strong enough to melt a heart. Instead, the Snow Queen lodged a shard of glass into his heart instead, so that he may never feel without pain again; punishment for daring to try the impossible._

_The last thing the boy heard from this friend was that if anyone could melt that heart it was the boy. Even though the boy had never dared to think it was possible. But now he must try, for the friend and the shard of glass in his heart._

“So what you’re telling me is that you were both in love with Akashi?” Kagami asked in disbelief, putting away the dish towels now that they’ve finally finished cleaning up kitchen.

“Ogiwara-kun and I have always had the same taste in men.”

“Wait, always? That must suck.”

“Not really. It was easy to make conversation that way. You and Himuro-san don’t like the same type?”

“Nah. I’m fine with anyone who’s willing to be by my side, but Tatsuya…he’s always falling in love with people that make him hate himself.” Kagami’s tone was grave as he spoke, one hand curling gently around the ring on his neck as if trying to protect it.

Kuroko turned his eyes downward. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s okay. Things are okay now. We’re good.” Kagami abruptly dropped his hand to his side.

Taking that as a sign, Kuroko took his leave before things got any more awkward.

Later that night, Kagami texted him:

_So who am I in this story, the robber girl?_

Kuroko wrote back:

_You are familiar with the story?_

Only to receive a reply almost immediately:

_Yeah, I know it. It’s pretty well known in America too_

Kuroko spent some time thinking about his answer before he wrote:

_Yes. You are._

There was a long pause after that, and Kuroko regretted sending such a short text before he saw Kagami’s new reply:

_You know, the original story ended with Gerda saving Kay and going back home with him._

Kuroko’s heart gave a traitorous thump over that. He hurriedly sent a reply:

_My version is not exactly like the original, as I’m sure you’re aware._

Kagami texted back almost immediately this time:

_So is your Gerda gunning for the Snow Queen too then? Trying to melt his heart?_

Ignoring the anxious pounding of his heart, Kuroko sent back:

_I always thought that Gerda should have gone with the robber girl to see the world after it all ended. Kay and the Snow Queen can decide for themselves what they want to do after the ice melts._

There was another long pause, before:

_Why do you always say such embarrassing stuff so easily?_

Kuroko smiled. His fingers unconsciously went down the same well-trodden path their conversations always ended up. By the time they finally finished their conversation for the night it was past midnight again. Tucking the phone beside his pillow, Kuroko slowly drifted off to sleep. In his dreams, Kay and the Snow Queen are laughing happily together with not a drop of snow in sight. Smiling with them, Kuroko let the thought of burnished orange pressed up against bright red tide him on until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> When the Teikou arc started I thought Ogiwara would be really shippy with Kuroko, who would have expected he'd be so interested in Akashi?


End file.
